A Christmas wish
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Greenlee spends her first christmas with her new born son, and her christmas wish comes true! it's a pre story to my other fic "I wish you were here"
1. just a dream

A teary christmas

**A christmas wish **

**Summary: Greenlee spends Christmas alone with baby LD. And receive and unexpected visit **

"Seriously Trey I'm fine" Greenlee insisted as she tried to close the door

"It's Christmas Greenlee" Trey said firmly "it's supposed to be a family time"

"exactly" Greenlee said "I want to spend time with my baby"

"but…" Trey tried to argue but Greenlee had already walked inside the house, because the baby had started crying

"we are fine Trey" Greenlee assured him as he reached the nursery

"what am I supposed to tell everyone at the party, which they made for you?"

"make something up" Greenlee said as she walked around the room with her baby

"like what?" Trey asked desperately

"I don't know!" Greenlee hissed "I'm not in the mood for a party"

"you never in a mood for everything anymore Greenlee!" Trey slapped at her

"just go!" Greenlee ordered him "I need to feed the baby"

"fine" Trey said "I'll see you tomorrow" said this he held her close into a hug and kissed the baby's forehead

"night" Greenlee said and led him outside

"we are finally alone" Greenlee told her son as she walked back to the nursery and placed the baby on the crib

The baby opened his eyes by the sweet touch of his mother and Greenlee breathed out looking at his beautiful brown eyes

"are you hungry? Greenlee asked her 6 month old son as she walked to the kitchen to make him a bottle. A few minutes later when she got back he was sleeping soundly again

But what Greenlee didn't know was that someone else was with them that night, someone they truly missed and longed for and while she had been at the kitchen he had stood next to his baby's crib and held hid tiny finger with his hand. This made the baby feel safe and he again drifted off to sleep. When the baby had fallen sleep Leo went to find his wife

Leo du Pres looked at his son in owe while he stood next to the crib where his wife had been standing moments ago. He followed Greenlee to the kitchen after giving baby Leo one last look

"Greenlee" he whispered quietly. She turned. Or had it just been his imagination? He knew he couldn't resuscitate from the death but at least he could grand Greenlee with one last wish

When Greenlee smythe turned around turned around after what she thought was had been just a whisper and went back to check on her beloved child

What happened when she reached the nursery and picked up the baby from the crib. And sat on the ground with him was a miracle no one could have explain it: the shape of a man sat in front of her: Leo, her true love, the father of her child was still in front of her and for the first time in her life she was speechless

"hi Greens" Leo said and his eyes were focused on the baby she was holding

"Le? Leo?" Greenlee managed to say before he was by her side in a second

"how is this possible?" she asked not taking her teary eyes from her beautiful husband

"it's Christmas Greenlee, everything is possible this time of the year" Leo informed her

"but…how?" Greenlee asked as Leo took the baby from her

"he is the reason why I'm here Greens" Leo told her holding the baby close

"what do you mean?" she asked more confused than ever

"you wanted me to meet him didn't you?" Leo asked her kissing her forehead

"of course I did!" Greenlee said drifting to the edge by his touch

"and, your wishes are my commands Greens" Leo said sweetly

"but how?" She asked trying to process every word

"I don't really know how , but I'm here am I not?" Leo questioned her

"yes, but I feel like if this was a dream" she confessed looking at the baby that had no idea what was going around him

"well, it's not" Leo said firmly "I wanted to meet my baby boy"

"he's beautiful isn't he?" Greenlee asked sweetly

"yes, he is indeed" he said kissing the baby on a toe. This made the baby chuckled by the touch

"shh… stop it!" Greenlee said moved by the scene "you are going to wake him!"

"too late mummy, he's already awake" Leo said locking his eyes with his son's

"he has your eyes" Greenlee said proudly "and your mouth"

"yeah I can see that" Leo said hypnotized by his son "I bet he's going to be a magnet with the ladies" he joked "isn't it right baby boy?"

The baby chuckled and made both his parents laugh

**Okay- this is the first part of my Christmas AMC fic- so hope you liked it!**


	2. I wish

A christmas wish

**A christmas wish **

**Summary: Greenlee spends Christmas alone with baby LD. And receives an unexpected visit **

Chapter 2: I wish

**Previously on "All my children":**

_**What happened when she reached the nursery and picked up the baby from the crib. And sat on the ground with him was a miracle no one could have explain it: the shape of a man sat in front of her: Leo, her true love, the father of her child was still in front of her and for the first time in her life she was speechless**_

"_**hi Greens" Leo said and his eyes were focused on the baby she was holding**_

"_**Le? Leo?" Greenlee managed to say before he was by her side in a second**_

"_**how is this possible?" she asked not taking her teary eyes from her beautiful husband**_

"_**it's Christmas Greenlee, everything is possible this time of the year" Leo informed her**_

"_**but…how?" Greenlee asked as Leo took the baby from her**_

"_**he is the reason why I'm here Greens" Leo told her holding the baby close**_

"_**what do you mean?" she asked more confused than ever**_

"_**you wanted me to meet him didn't you?" Leo asked her kissing her forehead**_

"_**of course I did!" Greenlee said drifting to the edge by his touch**_

"_**and, your wishes are my commands Greens" Leo said sweetly**_

"_**but how?" She asked trying to process every word**_

"_**I don't really know how , but I'm here am I not?" Leo questioned her**_

"_**yes, but I feel like if this was a dream" she confessed looking at the baby that had no idea what was going around him**_

"_**well, it's not" Leo said firmly "I wanted to meet my baby boy"**_

"_**he's beautiful isn't he?" Greenlee asked sweetly**_

"_**yes, he is indeed" he said kissing the baby on a toe. This made the baby chuckled by the touch**_

"_**shh… stop it!" Greenlee said moved by the scene "you are going to wake him!"**_

"_**too late mummy, he's already awake" Leo said locking his eyes with his son's**_

"_**he has your eyes" Greenlee said proudly "and your mouth"**_

"_**yeah I can see that" Leo said hypnotized by his son "I bet he's going to be a magnet with the ladies" he joked "isn't it right baby boy?"**_

_**The baby chuckled and made both his parents laugh**_

"I can't believe you're actually here" Greenlee said as they both watched the baby sleep

"it's feels like forever since the last time I was here"

"well… considering what happened…" Greenlee started "yes it does" she leaned to kiss him and he responded hugryly, moving his free hand to her hair

The baby suddenly started crying feeling crushed by the two bigger bodies

"sorry LD" Greenlee apologyzed laughing and Leo handed her the baby

"LD,right?" Leo asked enfazacing on his inicial

"yeah, do you like it?" she asked her husband

"it's a great name Greens" Leo said sweetly "I'm sure David is honored by it"

"well, I wanted hin to have…" Greenlee said "a part of you and him"

"well, he has plenty of me in him" Leo laughed "but I understand what you mean" Greenlee laughed and LD beeged to be returned to his father's arms

"he knows who you are" Greenlee told Leo when he took the baby from her "he knows his daddy is here" Greenle said and her voice broke.

"Greens…" Leo said putting his free arms around her "I wish I could stay, and have a couple more babies someday…" he noticed LD was looking at him with a confussion grin on his face as if he knew what his father was talking about"

"I wish that too" Greenlee sobed "I wish he could get to know you"

"but he does" Leo informed her "he does know me, he knows I'll always be with him"

Greenlee looked from the baby to Leo before placing her hand on Leo's

"I wish this night would never end" Greenlee admitted at leo kissed her forehead

"I wish that too"


	3. endless night

A christmas wish

**A christmas wish**

**Summary: ****Greenlee spends Christmas alone with baby LD. And receive and unexpected visit.**

**Chapter 3: an endless night **

**Previously on AMC:**

"**I can't believe you're actually here" Greenlee said as they both watched the baby sleep**

"**it's feels like forever since the last time I was here"**

"**well… considering what happened…" Greenlee started "yes it does" she leaned to kiss him and he responded hugryly, moving his free hand to her hair**

**The baby suddenly started crying feeling crushed by the two bigger bodies**

"**sorry LD" Greenlee apologyzed laughing and Leo handed her the baby**

"**LD,right?" Leo asked enfazacing on his inicial**

"**yeah, do you like it?" she asked her husband**

"**it's a great name Greens" Leo said sweetly "I'm sure David is honored by it"**

"**well, I wanted hin to have…" Greenlee said "a part of you and him"**

"**well, he has plenty of me in him" Leo laughed "but I understand what you mean" Greenlee laughed and LD beeged to be returned to his father's arms**

"**he knows who you are" Greenlee told Leo when he took the baby from her "he knows his daddy is here" Greenle said and her voice broke.**

"**Greens…" Leo said putting his free arms around her "I wish I could stay, and have a couple more babies someday…" he noticed LD was looking at him with a confussion grin on his face as if he knew what his father was talking about"**

"**I wish that too" Greenlee sobed "I wish he could get to know you"**

"**but he does" Leo informed her "he does know me, he knows I'll always be with him"**

**Greenlee looked from the baby to Leo before placing her hand on Leo's**

"**I wish this night would never end" Greenlee admitted at leo kissed her forehead**

"**I wish that too"**

She had lost the love of her life a year ago. But he had left him a beautiful baby boy as one final gift.

"do you think you could stay for a little longer?" Greenlee asked her husband resting her head on his lap while they both watched their baby sleep pacefuly on his crib

"so how has everyone been?" Leo asked Greens

"not so good" she told him and then lowered her face

"did Ana and…" Leo started and Greenlee nodded.

"they broke up after Leora died" Greenlee admitted sadly

"oh" Leo mumbled "and Bianca?"

"she almost comes everyday to chek on us" she told him and Leo smiled it was so bianca

"and Maggie?"

"living with Bianca" Greenlee told him and Leo laughed

"what?" she asked anoyed "what's funny?"

"the way things have changed around here"

"yeah, guess you are right" suddenly LD started to cry

"specially you becoming a mom" Leo admitted

"well you have some fault on that too" Greenlee reminded him as she stood up to pick the baby up

"yeah I Guess I have" he laughed and followed Greens to the kitchen

"I never thought I would become a mom that's for sure" she said taking a bottle from the microwave and returning to the nursery, with Leo in tow

"hey, can I try it?" Leo asked glancing towards the bottle she was holding

"sure" she answered sweetly "here"

"Just hold him thight" she refered to LD who was waiting impatiently for his bottle

"like this?" Leo asked as LD enjoyed his bottle "he's so cute"

"yeah, he's just like you" Greenlee said and leaned to kiss him

"I missed that" Leo answered responding to the kiss

"I wish this was an endless christmas night"

**Okay ! chapter 3 is done ! what do you think ??**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Christmas wish**

**Summary: Greenlee spends Christmas alone with baby LD. And receive and unexpected visit.**

Chapter 4: the next morning

Christmas morning came even before Greenlee realized she was alone again

"Greens?" Trey asked. As she opened her eyes, Trey smiled

"Hi" she said sitting up straight "how was the party?"

"Well, everyone missed you" Trey said as Greenlee walked towards the dresser

"is LD awake?" she asked putting a coat on

"David is getting him dressed" Trey told her "I told you we were going out today"

"Right, it's Christmas" Greens breathed " I have gifts for you downstairs"

"Fine, we'll get them to the car" Trey said smiling

"Why?" she asked

"Because we are going over to Bianca's for the rest of the day" David finally arrived with a beautiful dressed LD on his arms

"Guys" Greenlee groaned " I cant"

"Yes you can, Leo would've wanted you to get your life back" David said handing her the baby

"what do you think?" she asked her son . he chuckled and a beautiful giggle filled the room

"I guess that answers your question" Trey laughed. "We'll wait for you in the car"

"I'll begin loading the gifs on the car" David said and left the room

"Hurry up, if we get to this thing late, Bianca might rip our heads off" Trey took the baby from her and headed to the car

"Fine, I'll go" she muttered under her breath and went trough her closet

About 30 minutes later she was ready to go. She locked the apartment and got in the front of the car with David . and they drove away .----

But greenlee never forgot the night before…. Her very special Christmas wish came true

**The end **


End file.
